1. Field
The present invention relates to a system and method for manufacturing composite parts using a reconfigurable fuselage mandrel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system having an assembly fixture, a generic mandrel, a reconfigurable simulated skin, a reconfigurable frame portion, and state-changing material operable to harden into a desired configuration for forming a particular composite part.
2. Related Art
In the manufacturing of composite parts, such as those used in aircrafts, permanent tooling is generally used to create the proper templates or molds to form the composite parts of a given size, shape, and configuration. The permanent tooling can be costly and time-consuming to make and especially to modify.
One type of permanent tooling used in the fabrication of composite parts is a mandrel. Most mandrels are machined from solid pieces of material such as aluminum or cast into a fixed shape and cannot be easily reconfigured. For example, in the manufacturing of an aircraft fuselage, a frame portion may be locked into a particular configuration as dictated by the permanent tooling. Therefore, if another frame configuration is desired, a different permanent tool has to be made.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method for forming reconfigurable and inexpensive tooling for the manufacture of composite parts that overcomes the limitations of the prior art.